


Young Guns

by Dontacronus, UndeservingHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is significantly older, Highschool Dean, Light Sadism, Multi, Not Underage, PWP, Spanking, dean is 18, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontacronus/pseuds/Dontacronus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's starving for attention and making it a personal best trying to find someone to fill that void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is eighteen so no underage things happen except when Dean is with some of the other teenagers, but that's all legal.

God it was hot. The heat was wavy over the asphalt as it baked in the sun, grass wilted and dry. Nothing moved much in the face of the heat. Birds stayed roosted in their trees and cats and dogs hid under cars away from the unforgiving sun.

The heat did something wonderful to cars though. Especially ones with leather seats. Aside from the sticky heat, the smell of good leather was intensified by a hundred.

Windows rolled down for the occasional breeze as it blew by let in enough air that the shade the car was sitting under actually gave some relief from the heat. Or at least it would have if the bodies in the car weren’t working up a sweat without the wretched sun.

“Next time we do this, it’s going to be inside.” A thick southern drawl came. The lips only stayed parted enough to let Benny speak his piece before leaning back in and claiming Dean’s mouth again.

Dean smiled against his mouth, hands sliding through Benny’s short hair. He turned his face so he could speak. “Agreed. Though, I figured you’d be able to handle the heat.”

“I can.” The other growled against his throat. He nipped and sucked along it. Not enough to leave a lasting mark but enough to light some fires. “Doesn’t mean I want to.”

Dean arched up against him, feeling the small place on his back that was exposed stick to the seat. “Where’s your sense of adventure.”

Sure he was baiting Benny, but he’d live.

“Hundred degree weather ain’t an adventure, fucking you deep and hard. Now that you can sign me up for.” The other leaned up and nipped Dean’s ear, tugging lightly on the lobe.

“Nnn.” Dean’s hands bunched in Benny’s shirt as he tried to get it free from his thicker frame. “Dammit, Benny. Help me.”

"Troubles?" Benny drawled but pulled off his shirt. "You are too overdressed for this."

Dean managed to pull his own off, their skin sliding together. “Too fucking hot for clothes.” He pulled Benny down on top of him again and hooked a leg around him.

“Agreed.” The other rumbled, leaning in to kiss him again. His hands stroked over Dean’s heated skin.

Dean’s hands laced behind Benny’s neck as he kissed him back, nipping his lip. He used the leverage of his leg to lift his hips against Benny’s.

Benny growled lightly and trailed his hands down to Dean’s ass to grip it. He pulled Dean tight against him as he started to trail down the other’s neck with kisses and nips.

Dean moaned quietly at the mouth on his neck. The bites were what was driving him crazy.

“You got someplace to be any time soon?” The bigger man asked, rubbing over Dean’s ass.

Dean shook his head. “No. Not til after school.”

Benny smiled and nipped Dean’s shoulder. “Good, all to myself.”

Dean’s breath caught and his hips jerked up against Benny’s stomach.

“Like it a little bit rough?” Benny purred, putting more nips across the teen’s neck.

“Y-yeah.” Dean’s hips twitched gain at the extra bites.

“Baby, I’ll give it how you like it.” Benny promised in Dean’s ear before nipping the lobe.

Dean shuddered and blunt nails dragged over Benny’s shoulders. “You do that.”

The other worked slow and thoroughly over Dean’s shoulders and chest. He latched onto the other’s nipples and grazed his teeth over the hard nubs.

Dean cried out and arched up into his mouth. His hands tried to find purchase on Benny’s shoulders.

“God, you make sexy noises.” Benny purred as he moved to the other nipple. He licked it before blowing gently over it. When it pebbled up, he nipped it lightly.

Dean cursed at the air brushing over his fevered skin. “Stop teasing me, Benny.”

"Aw, why?" The other purred. "You look good when you've been turned into a wreck."

Dean gave him a look, bottom lip puffy from being bitten. “Because it’s too hot.”

"Ask nicely what you want me to do to you?" Benny asked, petting over the other's chest and thumbing over his nipples.

Dean almost growled, but he let the words come out. “Please fuck me.”

Benny's eyebrows raised but he didn't say anything as his hands moved to the other's pants and started to get them off. He expected everything but what he had gotten.

“Why do you look surprised?” Dean asked as he lifted his hips.

"Just wasn't expecting to get you to say that," Benny said as he parted the other's thighs and nipped down them.

Dean shuddered slightly and fidgeted as he tried to hold still. Benny’s teeth were going to be the death of him. “Full of surprises.”

Benny trailed his teeth closer and bit lightly at the joint. His hands trailed down to the soft round of Dean’s ass and spread his cheeks.

Dean’s cheeks flushed and he closed his eyes, head kicking back.

“Baby, I haven’t even gotten any fingers in you.” Benny chuckled. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a little pack of lube and a condom.

Dean looked at him through his lashes and bit his lip. “Then you should get on that.”

“Oh, I plan on it.” The other grinned, his voice going deep. He opened the lube packet. “Grab your knees babe.”

Instead, Dean used the seats to shift and propped them up on the leather. “That okay?”

“Very.” The other answered as he reached in and rubbed over the slit. “It’s already red and twitching, got a hungry little hole do you?”

Dean’s face turned bright pink, his freckles standing out even more. Instead of answering, he nodded. He’d forgotten how filthy Benny’s mouth was.

Benny rewarded him with a playful bite on his thigh and started lubing the hole up. He used his thumb to work the slick in and watched as Dean squirmed.

Dean pushed back slightly on Benny’s finger and shivered as a breeze brushed over his heat damp skin. He was flushed all the way to his chest from the heat alone.

Benny got him ready slow and easy. He liked teasing the other just a bit, not that Benny was any better. Dean could make him jello if he wanted but Benny tried to keep the other on his toes so it wouldn’t happen.

He pressed in two fingers and started slowly fucking them in and out of Dean. Benny was playing for that sweet spot in Dean.

Dean cursed and arched, pushing back on Benny's fingers when light burst behind his lids.

The bigger brunette smiled and milked that spot a little more before adding a third finger. He played a little more, wringing more sounds from Dean, but then moved on. He stroked some lube onto his cock and nudged against the hole. He grinned down at Dean, his skin shining from sweat. “Better hang on, baby.”

Dean felt the shift and the nudge of Benny’s cock against him. He reached up for him and pulled him down to kiss him.

Benny took that as the go ahead and started to slowly push in while he claimed the other’s mouth.

Dean moaned against his mouth and scratched over slickened skin as Benny pushed against him and possessed his mouth. He nipped his lip hard.

Benny groaned and didn't hold his hips back when they jerked forward at the flare of lust. He was going to be buried deep in Dean, didn't matter how he did it as long as they had fun doing it.

 

Dean panted as he pressed Jo up against the wall behind the stadium. He had his hands buried in her long blonde hair, messed and tangled around his fingers as he kissed her hard.

She bit him and he pulled back, grinning at her. “Easy, Jo. I gotta get on the field later.”

She just grinned and pressed against him again. “Better hurry up then.”

He snorted and leaned back in to kiss her as his hands squeezed her ass through her jeans where he was holding her so she wouldn’t fall.

She smiled against his lips and reached up to thread her fingers through his hair.

He hummed and slid one hand up her shirt to tease at the edge of her bra before letting his fingers wander to the clasp at the back.

“Come on Dean, it doesn’t bite,” she teased.

He rolled his eyes and flipped it open, moving his mouth down to nip at her jaw. His fingers moved to push the bra’s cup away and tease over her nipple, pinching gently.

She shivered and arched into the touch. “Thank you. Pants now please.”

Dean smiled and shifted her so he could carry her and moved to go into the storage room that they’d almost made it to as they fumbled with each other and sat her down on some tumbling mats that were laid out on the floor.

He kissed her as his fingers deftly got her naked.

“Much better.” She smiled. “Now you too.”

He sat up on his knees and pulled his jersey over his head, tossing on the pile of her clothes before shucking his pants.

“How much time do we have?” she asked, leaning up to pet over his skin.

He looked at the watch on his wrist and did a quick calculation. “Something like half an hour.”

"Good." She pulled him in for a kiss again and her hand found his cock. She gave it long, firm strokes while her thumb played over his head.

He shuddered and rocked his hips into her hand for a moment, just enjoying the rough calluses from her lacrosse stick.

 

The windows were black. They’d snuck in here for a late night ‘study session’ in the library by nothing more than the light of the moon and the dull glow from their phones.

Dean was beginning to think that Anna was a little bit more of a freak than her sweet face belied. He’d never have thought to do this in a library of all places.

As soon as the doors clicked closed behind them, she had him shoved up against a stack, hands cupping his face as she kissed him.

He groaned against her mouth and pulled her against him, picking her up to carry her to one of the wide, sturdy tables he’d so rarely used for studying.

She pulled her shirt open as he carried her, leaving marks over his neck and collar.

He flicked the front clasp on her bra open and pressed open-mouthed hot kisses to her breasts before claiming a nipple and sucking on it as his hands moved over her thighs. He drew a loud moan from her and her fingers sank into his hair.

He moved slowly over her skin when she let him, leaving small marks and soft nips as his fingers pushed up her skirt to her hips, exposing her panties.

He groaned in appreciation when he pulled back to see lace arching up to her hip gently against her skin. “Jesus, Anna.”

She smiled at him and pulled him down to kiss him as she guided her hand to her panties and pressed his fingers into the dampness of the lace. She moaned again when he circled his fingers against her and pressed, using the lace to make more friction.

She tore her mouth away from his. “Please, Dean.”

Fucking love redheads.

He nodded and sank to his knees between her thighs and pulled down the panties til they were hanging off one foot, caught on her shoe.

Spreading her gently with his fingers, he closed his eyes and felt her out, listening to the way her breath caught and the little moans that left her mouth before he pressed his mouth to her. She cursed and sank her fingers into his hair as he lapped and sucked at her.

 

It had been something else to get most of them to agree to this. It had been far less difficult to make sure none of them spoke to anyone about it. After all, what kind of teenage boy wants their girlfriend to know they had a gangbang in the boys’ locker room the day the coach had to go home early.

Seven of them were stroking their cocks, surrounding Dean as Jason held him in his lap as he rode his cock and Chad had his cock throat deep in Dean’s mouth.

Someone had tied his hands together in front of him but he couldn’t get a good grip on his cock to stroke it so he’d been on the brink for nearly an hour now.

He was slick with sweat and come that covered his face and back and legs.

Good thing there was a shower in the corner they could carry him to when it was all said and done.

 

Crowley leaned back in his chair, fingers steepled. “The entire football team, both Miss Harvel and Miss Milton. While I commend you for getting around, you know it’s illegal, and improper to do it on school premises. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Dean looked only slightly smug as he shrugged. “Can I get my sentence shortened or lessened or something?”

Crowley snorted and raised an eyebrow. “What you should get is a call to your parents and suspension, but what are you wishing would happen?”

Dean shrugged again. “My dad honestly wouldn’t give a damn about it. He’s probably not even home right now anyway. Besides, it’s not like I did anything that would hurt anybody.”

“That’s not the matter at hand.” Crowley turned to his computer. “Let’s pull up your contact information, even if he isn’t home, we can still leave a message.”

“Any way I can persuade you to not do that?” he asked. His position hadn’t changed at all and he was still relaxed in the chair Crowley had set him in ten minutes ago.

“And what exactly are you proposing?” The headmaster didn’t look up from where he was typing in his login to get into the school services.

“A deal. I know you love those.”

“And what type of deal are you offering.” Crowley pulled up Dean’s information. The teenager’s smug expression staring at him from the computer screen. He highlighted the number he needed.

“You get something you want, I get something I want. Isn’t that generally how that works?” he asked.

“And what are you offering in exchange?” Crowley repeated, eyes cutting over to Dean.

Gotcha. “What do you want? Because I’m pretty open to anything.” He opened his palms skyward and spread them slightly as if to encompass himself.

“Well, Winchester, what is my silence worth to you?” Crowley leaned back into his big leather chair again.

Dean thought for a long moment. “Generally, I let people choose what it’s worth to them. I don’t really value my time like I should.”

“Obvious in the way you cut class with the Baseball captain last week.” Crowley smirked.

Dean smiled at the memory, green eyes going unfocused for a moment. “Yeah. That was pretty great. But anyway.” He leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees. “What about my mouth?”

Crowley thought about it, eyes wandering from the boy to the computer screen. He looked at it for a long while before coming back to the other. “And is it any good?”

Dean let a slow smile pull at the corner. “How do you think I got the football team all in one room?”

“From what I heard, your ass was a major part of it.” Crowley smirked. “So if you think you have the skill, prove it.”

“That’s not how deals work. I want written proof that I’m going to get what I want.” He looked serious for a brief moment.

Crowley snorted. “I won’t give you written proof, I like my job. But I will swear on it, though if you are shit at this, I may expel you on principle.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I meant a detention slip.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow and reached into the side drawer of his desk to pull out his detention slips. He dropped the green pad on the desk and rolled back a little. “I’ll fill it out after.”

Dean shrugged. If he went back on his word, he knew where it was now and could lift it later. He got up and went around the desk, falling to his knees. “Fine by me.” He paused for a moment. “Sir.”

He had heard about Crowley’s penchant for being cruel and wondered just how far that went.

“Now you show proper respect.” Crowley snorted and steepled his fingers. “If you are done mouthing off, you can put the bloody thing to use.”

Dean rolled his eyes but moved his hands up over Crowley’s thighs. He reached up and flipped the button open on his suit jacket just so he could get to the belt easier. He sprung the belt and worked the slacks open with deft movements he’d been practicing on others.

“Looks like you are doing something right.” The other stated offhandedly.

Dean snorted. “Had a bit of practice.” He let his fingers delve past the fly of the slacks and pulled Crowley out, careful of the teeth on the zipper. Last thing he needed was to pinch him and get expelled for real.

“So I’ve heard.” Crowley smirked.

Dean ignored the snide remark and started to stroke over him to get him hard, rubbing his thumb over the tip as he pulled the foreskin back.

“Good.” Was all the other provided, his voice going darker in tone though.

Dean took that as a good sign and worked on him until he was fully hard. When he was, he held him upright and lapped over the head before slipping his tongue under the foreskin and ran the tip over the supersensitive place between skin and head.

Crowley purred lightly, a hand coming to rest on the other’s head.

Dean teased over him and the hand on the back of his head encouraged him. He pulled the foreskin back and took him into his mouth.

Crowley let out a low growl and the hand holding Dean’s head gripped a little tighter. “Good. You do have a nice mouth.”

Dean hummed at the pull on his hair and the compliment. He flushed and the freckles across his nose stood out a bit more. His eyes flashed up to Crowley’s face as he swallowed around him.

“How much can you take?” The other asked, nudging the other to take more.

Dean let him push him down and relaxed his whole mouth. If he hadn’t had his mouth full, he would have told him exactly how much he could take but that was water under the bridge.

Crowley was careful, pushing slowly, waiting for any signs of resistance or discomfort. While this was for Crowley’s pleasure, he wasn’t an asshole.

Dean was a little surprised at how slowly Crowley was pushing him down but he didn’t fight it and push faster, he just let Crowley have control of it. He took him all the way down and nuzzled the dark patch of hair at the base.

“Swallow around it.” Crowley growled, his voice rough and smokey. “Swallow around it and pull back to the tip to suck.”

Dean did as he was told, pulling back up to the top and sucking the whole way, flicking his tongue over the tip and toying with the foreskin.

Crowley felt his orgasim start to build up. He held out his free hand. “Let me see your hand.”

Dean bobbed his head as he held up his hand, ring flashing dully in the light.

Crowley took the hand and placed it on the seat between his legs. “Lesson to learn: play with the balls.”

Dean hummed in answer, sliding his fingers further until he was completely wrapped around the weight, rolling them in his hand as he sucked and lapped at the head before taking him down again.

“Definitely getting good marks.” Crowley smirked, his stomach tightening again. He thought of another type of mark and had to ground down on his inner lip from coming too soon.

Dean worked him over and sped up his movements, swallowing around the head and again as he pulled up, making sure Crowley felt the convulsion.

Crowley groaned and reached up to pull Dean off. “I’m changing our agreement just a little.”

He nudged the mouth open and stroked himself, rolling the foreskin over the cock head. He felt his body go wire tight and his stomach flip. He came and coated the other’s mouth, lips and chin with white strings.

Dean was confused when Crowley pulled him off until he felt the hot liquid hit him and his eyes widened, mouth still hanging slightly open.

Crowley picked up his iPhone and snapped a photo. “Lovely.”

He moved to the landline phone, and typed in a seven digit number. His other hand was still carding through Dean’s hair. The phone was set to speaker and it started to ring ominously.

Dean flushed when Crowley took the photo. His eyes flew even wider when the phone started buzzing. “Crowley, you promised--”

“I’m aware of what I stated before.” The other grinned. “Now, be quiet.”

The phone rang another time and then the phone picked up. He picked up the phone before any words were spoken. “Hello, sorry to call, are you busy?”

Dean’s temper almost slipped but if it was his father on the other end, then it wouldn’t help him any to piss off Crowley while he was on the phone. He did reach up and pluck the handkerchief out of Crowley’s suit pocket and use the silk to wipe his face off.

Crowley chuckled lightly at the antics, but then focused on the call. “Yes, I wanted to call and tell you: you will be hosting detention tomorrow, compliments of one Mr. Winchester. Yes, you too, Novak.”

He hung up the phone and turned back to Dean. He reached over and thumbed off a spot the other missed. He then trailed it over the other’s mouth for Dean to clean off. “Worried?”

Dean relaxed when he heard about detention and that Novak had been picked. He gave the other a sly look as he flicked his tongue over Crowley’s thumb. “Not anymore.”

“Should’ve seen your face.” The older man chuckled, leaning his thumb in to trail over his lips and soft tongue. “It was very amusing.”

Dean nipped at the thumb that was pushed back into his mouth a little harder than he would have had Crowley not made the phonecall already. He pulled back, letting the digit slide out of his mouth.

“You can imagine my alarm,” he said as he leaned up to put the cloth back into Crowley’s pocket. “Let you keep that for later when you need something for a wet dream.”

“Sorry, my own cum doesn’t get me going.” The headmaster pulled out the handkerchief and tossed it into the trash. “I look forward to your next visit, Winchester. Now get out of my office and actually go to class for once.”

Dean rose, dusting off the knees of his jeans before flashing a grin. “What’s the fun in that, Crowley?” he asked as he left.

“Right, I’ll see you next week.” The other snorted.

“I’m counting on it.”

Crowley shooed him from his office and closed the information program to go back and play solitaire after straightening himself.

 

The bell rang for school to let out and Dean was already sitting in the stadium, laying on the concrete as if it were a memory foam mattress instead. He sighed as the warm wind whipped past him and ruffled his hair. “Might as well gear yourself up for it, Winchester. It’s going to be bad today. But then again, we earned it.”

He opened his eyes and stared up at the big blue above him and smiled slightly.

“Still not the right colour.”

He got up and walked back toward the building, not wanting to be late for once.

Detention was top floor, in a lesser used part of the building. The empty classroom was where Mr. Novak had set up shop. He had a pile of papers to grade and was working on one already. He had glasses perched on his nose and pen in hand.

Dean leaned against the doorframe, hands in his pockets, backpack over his shoulder as he looked at his favourite professor. “Hey, Mr. Novak.”

“Hello, Dean.” The other looked up, taking his glasses off. “So I hear you have been busy.”

“You could say that.” Dean crossed and sat on the edge of the desk that wasn’t covered in papers. “Had to keep myself occupied, you know.”

“If you needed something to do, my door is always open.” The teacher stated, looking very unamused.

“You’re generally busy when I need help. Classes and all that.” He shrugged and dropped his backpack beside the desk.

“Really?” Castiel leaned back in the chair. “Including when you snuck into the library at night?”

He looked only mildly guilty. “What was I supposed to do? She offered to help me study for my chemistry final.”

The other snorted. “Right, Chemistry.”

“Dean. Go lock the door.” Castiel ordered, dropping his glasses onto the desk.

Dean’s face flushed at the tone change in Novak’s voice. He got up and did as he was told though as Cas moved his papers back into his satchel. He came back to the desk and stood beside Cas’s chair, not knowing exactly what was going to happen this time.

“Take off your pants.” The older man stated.

Dean didn’t hesitate as he undid his belt and dropped his jeans, leaving himself in midnight blue boxer briefs and t-shirt, popping his boots off just because he felt ridiculous.

Castiel motioned to his lap. “Lay across it.”

Dean dropped to his knees and moved to lay his torso across Cas’s thighs, nuzzling him through his slacks.

Castiel snorted. “Far too late to be cuddly now. How many boys have fucked you this week?”

Dean flushed and pressed his face against the older man’s thigh as he answered. "Ten.”

“How many times?” He asked next.

“Lost count. I dunno. Like twelve or something.” The football team wasn’t looking that great now. He had a feeling what was coming.

“Personal record?” Castiel chuckled darkly.

“Currently.” He shivered slightly and nuzzled against him. That change in the other’s voice never boded well.

Cas smirked and rubbed over the clothed ass. He gave a firm squeeze before reaching up and bringing it as a harsh smack down, striking again and again. On the fifth smack, he gripped the ass hard. “Dean. I believe someone has a claim on this ass, who would it be?”

Dean whimpered at each strike because they were so freakin’ hard. When Cas asked him who he belonged to, he didn’t hesitate. It wouldn’t be tolerated here. “You, sir.”

“That’s right.” Castiel growled. He reached up and smacked him two more times, moving to the other cheek. “So why, Dean, are you letting other’s have it? The football team?” He gave a particularly hard smack. “Really?”

Dean whimpered and cried out at the last one. He didn’t know if he was supposed to answer. He didn’t know anything past the burn of his ass and the shame he felt. No one else had ever made him feel guilty about what he did.

“You are mine, Dean.” The other purred, landing another smack. “And I’m going to make you remember that.”

Dean held onto the leg of Cas’s pants and nodded against his leg. “Yes, sir,” he mumbled.

Cas landed the twelve blows, not showing mercy or remorse. Dean had to learn his lesson. Or at least get him to react in moderation. He then let the other take a moment to collect himself before getting him to sit up and sit carefully on the desk.

Dean cried out each time, trying to keep himself muffled against Cas’s leg as his hand rocked him. He was just glad he was still wearing his underwear, small consolation as it was. He could feel his ass glowing by the time Cas had him sit on the desk and whined when the wood pressed against him.

Castiel reached into his bag and held up a small box. "I was going to reward you this weekend, when we went to the movies."

Dean ignored the pain in his ass as his brows came down over his eyes. “Why?”

“Because I wanted to spoil you.” Cas shrugged. He set the little box on the corner of the desk. “Looks like you will have to wait. Now take off your underwear and lay back on your back and hold your knees.”

Dean flushed and nodded, shoving the boxers down as he lie back and pulled his legs up for Cas, mildly relieved when the wood stopped pressing into his ass. He wondered what was in the box and what Cas could have gotten him.

Cas reached up and gripped the rounded ass, pulling the cheeks apart. “I’m surprised you look tight.”

Dean let his head thump back against the desk, cheeks burning. “Haven’t had anybody fuck me in five days,” he said quietly.

"That may be true, but you did let ten boys have fun with you." Cas took his thumbs on each side of the hole and pulled it open. The flushed entrance was tight but it yielded to the pressure. The little, reddened slit spread open to Cas's attention. "Move to lay on your stomach."

Dean groaned at the pull and shuddered. Having Cas do this instead of somebody else was so much better. He moved when he was directed and bent over the desk, pillowing his face on his arms.

Cas lifted the other’s leg up and tucked it to the side, causing Dean to be more spread open. He rubbed over the rosy cheeks again before taking his hands off the other.

Dean moved with Cas’s guidance and balanced on one foot. He whined quietly when Cas pulled his hands away.

“What? You really are greedy.” Castiel snorted, giving the balls a firm tap.

Dean yelped and whined at the way Cas was treating him.

Cas fondled them, giving them a slight tug and then thumbing over the perineum.

Dean whimpered and buried his face against his arms. His cock hung heavy against the top of the desk.

Cas rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin and slowly edged it up to the hole. He rubbed over the slit, teasing it but not pressing against it.

Dean moaned quietly and tried to hold still, trying to be good for Cas.

“About time you acted good.” Cas chuckled, he pulled out the small container of lube and slicked up his thumb. He brought it back to the slit and played over it, slicking it up in the process. “Though, is that because I’m the only one that can do this right?”

Dean whimpered and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You would be SOL if I walked away.” He pressed the thumb in deep. “Wouldn’t have anyone that could scratch all your itches.”

“No, sir,” he moaned. He held onto the edge of the desk and felt his cheeks flush deeper. Cas’s hands on him always made him give in completely. He forgot why he was in trouble. He forgot every face he’d seen for the last week.

Cas stroked long, sweeping motions with his thumb over Dean’s prostate and rubbed over his perineum. He knew he was over stimulating the other. The goal was to make sure Dean had the memory burned into his brain that only Castiel could send him this high.

Dean gripped the wood under his hand so hard his knuckles went white and he was a gasping mess as he tried to hold still which was getting harder and harder the longer Cas moved in him. When he could take it no longer, he said, “Please, Cas. I need you.”

“Oh?” Cas teased. “Maybe you should remember that, Dean.”

He worked the other just a bit more before pulling completely away again. He knew that one more sensation would probably topple Dean over. Castiel finally undid his own pants and slid on a condom.

Dean begged and whined when Cas pulled away as he panted on the table. The corners of his eyes stung with how overwhelmed he was.

After he lubed his cock, he rubbed the head teasingly over the red, gasping slit and nudged it only slightly. “Now should I actually fuck you?”

When Cas spoke and pushed against him, he shuddered and fought everything he wanted. “If you want to, sir.”

Cas draped himself over Dean’s warm back and threaded a hand through his hair. “That’s a good question, do I want to fuck you after you took on those footballers?”

He nudged the head in and gave the other’s hair a good tug, forcing his ear right next to his mouth. “Do I want to put my cock in something so used?”

Dean shuddered when Cas pressed up against him and whimpered at the tight pull on his hair. The words that filtered out of Cas’s mouth made his face burn. “Please, sir.”

Cas rocked his hips and in one quick motion was buried balls deep in Dean’s ass. He bit his bottom lip at the silk-like glide into the other. The resistance was nice, Dean had been honest about not doing anything for a couple days. “Maybe this hole can be tight enough to enjoy.”

Dean cried out and whimpered at the burn. He tried to figure out what Cas had said. “Hope so, sir,” he mumbled.

Cas started a ruthless, hard pounding into the smaller body. The older man knew Dean wasn’t going to be able to last, not with him adjusting his thrusts to slam straight home into his prostate. But that was alright, Cas had plans to use him even after he was spent.

Dean gasped and held tight to the table as he just tried to hold still. When Cas shifted, he saw stars and couldn’t have helped his orgasm if he wanted to, coming hard onto the desk as he cried out each time Cas slammed into him.

Cas continued, he was going to get his own relief by fucking into the orgasim induced teen.

Dean whimpered and held on, trying to stay put so Cas could get his own release. He was overstimulated and his legs were going to be absolute Jell-O by the time they were done, but he wanted to do this for Cas. He wanted it to be Cas that did this to him.

Cas pounded into the sore ass and finally buried himself deep with a growl. He held still, whole body going tight as he came in Dean’s hot, tight ass.

Dean shook and whined when he felt Cas fall still, buried deep. He covered one of Cas's hands with his and collapsed against the desk.

“Are you alright?” The older man asked, slowly relaxing. He braced an arm on the desk so not to crush Dean anymore.

Dean nodded limply against the desk as he panted. "'M fine."

Cas slowly pulled out, pulling his pants back up a little as he moved to sit back in the chair again. He watched Dean’s shuddering, spent body as he pulled off the rubber and tossed it. He tucked himself back in but didn’t zip up just yet.

Dean stayed where he was, legs and arms feeling like jelly. He knew Cas could see everything, but he was so far past caring.

Now that it was over, he almost felt like crying, the corners of his eyes stinging slightly. He clumsily rubbed at his eyes before he carefully lowered himself to the floor and turned to bury himself against Cas’s stomach, wrapping his arms around him.

Cas blinked and moved to pull him up into his lap. “Dean? Talk to me.”

He knew the other didn’t like getting caught being emotional so he tucked him against his neck and stroked through his hair.

Dean just shook his head against Cas’s neck and soaked up the attention from the only person that mattered.

“Dean.” The other stated more firmly. “I need you to talk to me, are you okay?”

He nodded against his neck and nuzzled him. “Sorry.”

Cas was about to open his mouth to ask for clarification but it dawned on him. He soothed the other and kissed his temple. “Thank you, and you are forgiven. But don’t do this anymore. It’s very risky having all that sex with unknown people.”

Dean nodded. “Won’t.” He was more tired than he’d planned on being. He lifted his face slightly and kissed below Cas’s ear before wiping his face.

Cas rubbed a soothing arm over Dean’s back. “Do you want to lay down for a bit?”

Dean shook his head. “No. Wanna stay here.”

Castiel nodded and held the other close, he pulled his suit coat off the back of the chair to wrap around Dean’s shoulders to keep him from getting too cold. He then continued stroking the other’s hair soothingly and petted over his sides.

Dean sighed against his neck when he wasn’t going to be forced away and his breathing evened out. He sank into calm and his body went languid against him.

Cas let the other soak up the attention and let the minutes pass by. Finally he broke the silence. “Do you still want to go to the movies on Saturday?”

Dean nodded against his neck before pulling back to kiss him. “I’ll go wherever you want.”

“But do you want to go?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Long as you buy me popcorn,” he said with a small smile.

“I can promise that.” Cas leaned down and kissed him again.

Dean smiled against his mouth and held him there.

After a long, warm kiss, they separated and Castiel looked at his watch. “You should at least get dressed, I’ll drive you home.”

Dean paused. “Can I stay with you? Sammy’s gone to a friend’s and I don’t really want to be by myself.”

“And your dad?” Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged. “Haven’t seen him in a few days.”

Castiel nodded. “Do you want to go to through the drive thru for dinner?”

“Don’t really care,” he said as he pressed a kiss to Cas’s jaw.

“That doesn’t help me.” Castiel chuckled. “Alright, come on, let’s get ready to go.”

Dean groaned but got up and started pulling on his clothes, jeans resting low on his hips as he untangled his shirt.

“The sooner we go, the sooner we get home.” Castiel redid his pants fully when he stood and pulled back on his coat.

Dean flushed as he pulled the shirt on at the thought of having a home. He hid his reaction and pulled on the rest of his clothes and his shoes.

Castiel gathered his things and moved to the door. He held a hand out for Dean. “Ready?”

Dean grabbed his backpack and walked over and slid his hand into Cas’s. “Yeah.”

Castiel made sure that he had everything and there was no signs of what they did. He then flipped the light off and walked out with Dean.

His other hand rested on the package and smiled. That would be for another day.


End file.
